


【次鲁】难以置信的一天

by Ciudy_Zhang



Category: Lupin III, 鲁邦三世 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 产卵, 次元大介 - Freeform, 次鲁, 鲁邦三世 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28040406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciudy_Zhang/pseuds/Ciudy_Zhang
Summary: by：张郦；cp：次鲁，《鲁邦三世》系列角色，次元大介X鲁邦三世；分级：限制级；警告：产卵play；备注：无；时间：2017年 冬
Relationships: Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III, 次元大介/鲁邦三世
Kudos: 2





	【次鲁】难以置信的一天

只有经过这里，才足以完善此时，一些爱或被忍耐的事情。——《难以置信的一天》W. H. 奥登 

每个和鲁邦做过后的早晨，当次元大介从床上坐起来，他思考的第一件事就是自己该不该为昨晚发生的事情后悔。而且，每次他的反思都会无疾而终：不是先醒的鲁邦从浴室里出来，给他来一个湿漉漉的早安吻；就是后醒的鲁邦翻个身，直接掀开被子，给他一个早安口活。这两种开端会导致差不多的结果：他们在清早又做一次，那天安排好的行程几乎迟到，两人都手忙脚乱——没有时间留给次元大介继续思考。

当他一个人坐在吧台，一边享受万宝路的张扬，一边享受酒精的压抑时，通常，次元大介都会觉得自己应该“礼貌性地”懊丧一下：不应该在鲁邦第一次爬到自己床上的时候装睡；不该在“明知道会发生什么”的情况下，第二次让鲁邦进自己的房间；不应该和鲁邦在楼下客厅里做爱，即使是半夜，还是被去厨房倒水喝的五右卫门撞见——他和鲁邦的关系自此变得半公开而有些复杂。实际上，这样道德性的自我批评不会起任何作用：下一次鲁邦抱着枕头过来时，他会做的最大限度的拒绝，也无非是翻个身背对他。并且在鲁邦“诶，次元～”之后，重复他们本该做的事。

渐渐地，他开始苦恼别的事情，完全不同方向的事情：自己是不是在性事上太忸怩了？这种遮遮掩掩的态度是不是很不男人？自己和鲁邦之间究竟算什么关系？以及，今晚要不要主动去找鲁邦？他越发觉得自己可笑起来，即使这样的关系，又有什么好放不开呢？从前对于蔷薇关系反应过激，大抵是因为没尝试过——这样一来，次元大介几乎说服了自己：现在这样甚至更好。至少不会再在有小孩，突然冒出来，抱住自己的腿叫：“爸爸！”

——但这一切都取决于，不考虑那次去坦桑尼亚偷走丹泉石，并归还给巫医村庄的行程。

那是一颗很符合鲁邦三世盗窃水准的丹泉石，硕大而无暇，成色均匀饱满。但那并不是一次符合鲁邦三世盗窃艺术的冒险——太过乏味了，无聊到不值得赘述。当天半夜，他们已经甩掉了钱形警部。村落里小酒馆中，在当地人无比兴奋又暗藏玄机的起哄下，鲁邦喝了三杯混合了各种蜜源植物的甜酒——“它可以绊住所有爱人离开的脚步。”接过石头的老巫医已经年长到声带都长满青苔，她的两只眼睛浑浊得仿佛瞎透了，丹泉石反射人心的清澈是这双眼睛完美的反义词。

那之后，次元大介主动和鲁邦做过一次，感觉很不赖。之后半个月他们都没有见面，直到鲁邦来信让他立刻来坦桑尼亚。

首都多多马的酒店和巫医村庄的差别之大，让人难以想象两处隶属同一行政管辖。次元大介按照信上说的，到五楼的房间，鲁邦穿着浴袍坐在床边，他甚至没有把腰间的袋子系上。次元关上房门的同时，他站起身，微微鼓起的肚子因为身材精瘦而更加明显。他像平时说那些俏皮话时一样笑了：“次元，我怀孕了。”

之后一个小时里，次元大介费了好些功夫才明白：巫医的甜酒让能使人排卵，不论性别。两人做爱从不戴套，因为一个喜欢顶到最深处后压制住身下人，直接中出，让人带上自己的味道，另一个则享受高潮之后，对方精液喷溢在深处，激得自己又浑身战栗。算是因为贪图享乐，那晚两人做了不止一次，醒来的时候次元大介的阴茎还挺在鲁邦的身体里——借着晨勃两人又来了一发。男人的精液没有及时清理掉，之后半个月的时间，几颗卵慢慢形成，原本瘪瘪的小腹便微微鼓起来，不适地鼓胀着。

“我说鲁邦，没有什么办法吗？”次元大介终于完全缓过神来。

“你在担心什么呢～我现在生出来不就好了。”

次元大介没有接话，像从前每次一样因为信任而默认了。鲁邦叫他过来，除了“通知一下孩子父亲”，还有就是需要帮忙：帮他注射从巫医手里拿到的催产剂，还有如果他失控了，制住他的手不要让他挥向自己的肚子，弄破腹中的卵。

催产剂被一点点推入鲁邦的血管，这种没有科学依据的药物颜色诡异，像极了流动的丹泉石。莫约半小时，药剂开始生效：鲁邦双腿抽动一下，肚子里似乎有什么一下往坠下来，几个卵粘连着挤压到穴口。他整个人向后仰，身上起了一层细密的薄汗。次元拽过两个枕头垫在他颈下，又拿过躺椅上的靠垫放在他腰后。后穴被卵稍稍撑开，合不拢似的的敞着，次元隐约可以看到卵壳的样子，他一时有些手足无措，不知该做些什么，鲁邦的状态似乎有些微妙：坚硬柔韧外的卵在肠道他的里，几乎残忍地挤压着前列腺和膀胱，毫不留情的折磨带来一种难以启齿的快感，甚至尿意。

纵然那几颗卵已经因为药力作用坠到穴口，但鲁邦并没有因此轻松丝毫。他咬着牙根，极力忍耐着奇怪的不适和快感，敞开腿用力想把卵排出来，椭圆形的卵滞带着粘液留在肠道里，形状两边略微狭窄中间比较宽：即使底端已经出来但是中间却要费很大力。

次元大介尽可能轻地拭掉鲁邦鬓角上的汗水，另一手却被突然抓住。鲁邦看着他的眼睛，几乎咬碎了这个句子：“帮帮我！”次元跪坐在鲁邦张开的双腿前，试图帮他一把，但是根本就是一不小心把黏滑的卵碰得缩回肠道里，然后那颗卵又狠狠撞在膀胱和前列腺上，鲁邦就好像被狠狠操了一下似的叫出声，却夹杂着屈辱的尿意。

这样一次还受得了，但次元大介精通枪械的双手此时却根本灵活不起来：他怕不小心弄破了卵。鲁邦则被肚子里的卵撞回去不下一次，被那些卵顶的双腿发颤，快感铺天盖地地砸下来，性器挺立着，后面也濡湿得不行。整个人费力地喘息着，胸口剧烈起伏，也使不上力气，卵还是沉甸甸的在肚子里。终于把第一个卵挤出体外，下一个卵紧跟着滑出来，近乎冷酷地，狠狠地碾过前列腺，压过膀胱，从肠道深处夹也夹不住地往下坠。

鲁邦本来就因为次元大介几次失手把卵推回，已被之前那个卵操得浑身无力，躺着喘息，这样被下一个卵无预备地碾磨前列腺和膀胱，整个人一阵战栗，痉挛地射了出来。次元慢慢再次分开他的双腿，腿间一片湿黏。他把手放在鲁邦的穴口周围挤压，想他赶快继续把剩下的卵生出来，但鲁邦被那卵顶得没有力气，两眼也湿漉漉的。次元也只得让他暂时休息一下，拿过纸巾帮他擦拭腿间，即使一会儿那里必定又要湿泞难堪。

“还有三个。”鲁邦整个人仰躺在被褥和靠垫上，任由次元擦拭自己身下，再把刚才的两颗卵小心地放到一边。

他看向窗外这片他们经过的贫瘠沙土上，孕育出荒诞无比的秘术，但那从来不能 “绊住爱人的脚步”，该离去者终将离去，值得留住的人自然跟随。只有经过这里，才足以完善此时，一些爱或被忍耐的事情。

（全文完）


End file.
